The Other Story
by Kuu Ikuya
Summary: Side Story from Elfania : Kuhela nafas pelan. Tanda dimulainya perkelahian yang tak memiliki arti sama sekali, tapi tetap saja kami lakukan. Rangiku, apakah dulu kau punya cara untuk menjinakkan rubah peliharaanmu ini? Kalau ada... beritahu aku. Non-Yaoi.


Deru angin bertiup membawa serbuk sari yang ingin hinggap pada kepala putiknya. Gemerisik dedaunan yang bergerak oleh tiupan angin terasa bagaikan melodi yang indah. Bila disandingkan dengan nyanyian yang terbawa angin.

Langkah kaki berpijak di atas jalan berbatu tanpa cabang, tertuju lurus pada sebuah nisan tua. Satu-satunya nisan yang ada pada padang bunga itu.

Rambut perak yang tertimpa cahaya matahari bagaikan bersinar dengan cahaya yang indah. Seikat bunga manjushage (red spider lily) yang dipadu dengan wasurenagusa (forget-me-not) berada dalam pelukan sang pemilik sebuah senyum rubah.

Langkahnya terhenti di hadapan makam batu itu, ulasan senyum rubahnya naik beberapa mili dari sebelumnya.

"Lama tak jumpa, Ran-chan," serunya dengan suara yang begitu lembut. Diletakkanya karangan bunga yang tersusun dari bunga yang menggambarkan isi hatinya itu.

Gin, nama dari pria yang baru saja meletakkan buket bunga itu terdiam. Iris matanya yang hanya mengintip dari balik kelopak matanya itu tertuju lurus pada batu nisan.

Kenangan demi kenangan mulai bermain-main dalam otaknya. Bagaikan terjadi kemarin, rasa nyeri pada luka di bahunya tak memudarkan kenangan itu. Semakin memperkuat kenangan, adalah jawabanya. Sudah lebih dari seratus tahun, lebih tepatnya seratus lima puluh tahun yang lalu.

- - - - -

Derap langkah kaki-kaki kecil menyeruak di antara deru angin yang selalu bertiup dengan lembut.

Derap langkah yang tercipta oleh para remaja yang tengah berlari riang menuju pohon cemara di kaki bukit, tempat seorang gadis kecil berambut coklat terang tengah merajut bunga-bunga menjadi sebuah kalung.

"Renji! Gin!" pekiknya saat mata aqua marine-nya menangkap sosok berambut perak dan merah yang tengah berlari ke arahnya.

"Aku menang!" jerit sang pemilik rambut merah kala tangannya mencapai pohon cemara yang digunakan oleh anak perempuan itu untuk bersender.

Sementara anak laki-laki yang bersamanya hanya dapat berlutut dengan nafas tak beraturan.

Rangiku, nama dari anak berambut coklat terang, hanya dapat memandang bingung ke arah kedua temannya tersebut.

"Tsh! Kau hanya beruntung saja!" runtuk Gin kesal. Senyum rubahnya menyembunyikan ekspresi kesal, hanya kalimat yang diucapkannya yang menggambarkan perasaan kesal.

"Hmph! Bilang saja tidak terima," jawab Renji disertai juluran lidah olehnya.

Rangiku yang akhirnya mengerti hanya dapat terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah kedua sahabat merangkap rival tersebut.

"Kalian akrab sekali ya," pekiknya.

Kata yang baru saja keluar dari mulut Rangiku tadi sukses membuat Renji dan Gin menatapnya dengan ekspresi kosong. Sama sekali tak menyetujui ucapan tersebut.

"KAMI TIDAK AKRAB!" bentak keduanya secara bersamaan dan kompak tanpa ada perbedaan sepersekian detik. Intonasi dan pelafalan yang ada pun tidak berbeda. Walau bentakkan dari Renji lebih kencang beberapa oktaf dari Gin.

Rangiku hanya terkekeh kecil, benar-benar mengindahnya kenyataan bahwa keduanya baru saja membentaknya. Dan dia tahu bentakkan itu bukanlah bentakkan yang sesungguhnya.

"Ya... sudah, ini untuk kalian," seru Rangiku sesuai tawa kecilnya terhenti.  
Diraihnya dua buah kalung bunga yang sudah selesai dibuat olehnya dan mengenakannya pada Gin dan Renji.

"Cih! Seperti anak perempuan saja," dengus Renji dengan nada kesal. Walaupun pandangan matanya seolah senang melihat semburat merah di wajah Gin, walaupun terlihat samar.

"Hum... Renji jahat ah!" sesal Rangiku yang tidak memperdulikan rintihan dari mulut Renji saat anak perempuan itu mencubit kedua pipi si rambut merah dengan kencang.

"Hakhit Yan-cang," rintihnya.

Gin tak melakukan apapun untuk menghentikan hal itu. Walaupun di sudut hatinya ia merasa kesal melihat keakraban rival atau lebih mirip sebagai sahabatnya dengan cinta pertamanya.

- - - - - -

"Hah... masa kecil-- koreksi, masa remaja memang yang paling menyenangkan. Ya kan, Ran-chan?" pekik Gin.

Ia tak menggunakan kata 'masa kecil' untuk mendeskripsikan masa-masa di mana ia masih bermain bersama dengan Renji dan Rangiku.

Karena pada saat itu mereka sudah menginjak usia lima puluh tahun, empat puluh tahun untuk Rangiku.

Memang, harusnya 'masa remaja' juga tak bisa digunakan sebagai pelafalan yang tepat. Hanya saja bagi mereka usia itu adalah usia remaja, mengingat postur tubuh mereka yang terlihat berusia belasan.

"Gin..." sapa seseorang dengan nada pelan.

Sang pemilik rambut perak-pun berbalik, mendapati teman sepermainannya yang sudah menjadi atasannya itu, dan juga orang yang membuat tubuhnya dibalut banyak perban dalam kejadian tempo hari.

"Oh, hai. Renji," balas Gin yang sudah menormalkan panjang senyum rubahnya.

"Tadi aku ke rumah sakit, tapi katanya kau pergi ke bukit timur ini. Jadi ya..." Renji mulai mengusap-usap tengkuk lehernya. Berusaha mencari kalimat yang sopan dan tidak menyinggung untuk bertanya makam siapa yang ada di hadapannya saat ini.

"Maaf-maaf, aku ingin mengunjungi Ran-chan. Karena ini adalah hari itu," pekik Gin pelan dan lembut.

"Ekh!? Maksudmu dia sudah..." Renji tercekat. Lidahnya terasa begitu kelu untuk melanjutkan kata yang akan melengkapi kalimatnya.

"Hum... karena mata merah terkutuk dan kubenci ini. Mungkin kau yang ada di Siance tidak tahu karena memang tidak ada kabar apapun."

- Renji POV -

Sesak.  
Jantungku serasa berhenti mendengar berita yang baru saja kudengar. Rangiku... sudah tidak ada di dunia ini... untuk selamanya...

Berbagai macam penyesalan mulai menggerayangi tubuhku.

Menyesal karena tempo hari aku hampir membunuh Gin dengan tanganku sendiri. Itu semua terjadi... karena kebodohanku. Kebodohan hingga melupakan wajah teman sepermainanku sendiri.

Menyesal karena tak bisa melihat kepergian Rangiku. Apalagi berapa di samping Gin, aku sangat tahu bagaimana perasaan siluman rubah di hadapanku dengan gadis peramal itu.

"Maaf..." ucapku terbata.

"Hum... tidak apa-apa kok. Toh, kau sudah mengingatku kini. Rambut merah tak berotak," mungkin dulu aku akan membuatnya terbakar dengan sihirku.  
Tapi mengingat waktu dan kondisi... huf...

"Dasar menyebalkan! Cepat kembali ke atas tempat tidur dan minum obatmu!"

"Geh, tidak mau..." senyum rubah di hadapanku semakin terkembang. Mahluk satu ini.  
Kobaran api mulai berputar di sekitarku, sementara di sekitar Gin pilar-pilar air yang menjulang tinggi.

Kuhela nafas pelan. Tanda dimulainya perkelahian yang tak memiliki arti sama sekali, tapi tetap saja kami lakukan.

Rangiku, apakah dulu kau punya cara untuk menjinakkan rubah peliharaanmu ini?  
Kalau ada... beritahu aku.

* * *

Yah… akhirnya Rui bias juga buat sequelnya.

Time line yang Rui pake adalah saat di mana Yoruichi sedang menina bobokan Toushiro tentang SoiGgio.

Ran mati akibat… liat chapter Elfania yang 'Coz Im Just Human' aja deh.

Kan nggak seru kalo Rui kasih tahu.

Ehehe, gomen yang udah nunggu chapter lanjutan Elfania (prasaan nggak ada deh), Rui akan coba untuk update secepatnya, belakangan Rui lagi banyak pesenan.

Dan maaf bila side story ini agak… nggak bener alias ancur maricur

* * *

Bleach – Tite Kubo ; The Other Story – Ruise ; Flower – Gin beli di tukang bunga (arti dari bunga-bunga itu lihat aja di Hanakotoba)


End file.
